With the successful launch of Apple's iPad, the markets for mobile tablets have exploded. Such mobile tablets are fast becoming a standard part of education. Here we propose to develop a new 3D cadaver exploration software called Mobile Cadaver Lab (MCL) designed specifically for the mobile tablet market. In Phase I, we will explore the feasibility of a realistic 3D interactive curriculum on a mobile tablet, such as iPad. This work will be based on fully immersive virtual reality cadaver laboratory software currently under development at Tactus Technologies. Specifically, we will try to answer if we can develop a real-time platform for anatomy exploration within the limitations of mobile devices. We will also explore the technology required for modeling organs and tissues along with realistic visual representations and a new multi touch paradigm to navigate and interact with virtual anatomical models and content. We will accomplish this objective by performing five specific tasks; first, a software architecture will be prototyped for the mobile platform; second, an optimal modeling technology of organs will be developed; third, a multi-touch interface will be developed for model interaction; fourth; a demonstration module consisting of the pelvic anatomy will be developed, and finally a user feedback study will be performed to gauge the effectiveness of our concept. The proposed system has significant impact since it will be the first true 3D content to be developed for medical education on a mobile platform such as iPad. Such mobile tablets are fast becoming ubiquitous and any real anatomy software will find wide spread use in the medical domain. The proposed product will also be innovative because it will provide content in a far more interactive fashion - using the multi-touch interface and new virtual dissections paradigms. Students will be able cut, peel, and drill to learn and understand the human anatomy. This technology may also have future applications in other medical domains such as medical diagnosis and surgery planning on a mobile tablet. At the end of Phase II, we expect to release a full version of the MCL App which will include full 3D anatomy along with matching curriculum. The basic platform will cost about $100 with add-on modules - for various anatomy classes starting at $49 each. Lower cost software will also be marketed for high schools and other health related institutions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose to develop a new 3D anatomy exploration software called Mobile Cadaver Laboratory (MCL) that runs on tablet devices, such as Apple iPad, Android, and Galaxy. This system will be a fully interactive, multi-touch enabled device, which will provide advanced features such as virtual dissection and exploration. In Phase I, an iPad App prototype will be developed followed by a full application for a wider range of mobile devices in Phase II and Phase III.